OishixKikumaru Drabbles
by MadScientistV
Summary: Yeah, I couldn't think of a better title, sorry. Anywho! Rated T for language! I own nothing! Enjoy!


Okay! It's been so long since I wrote any fanfiction, so forgive me if my skills have gone down. I decided to try something new... DRABBLES! Yay! **crowd cheers "haaaaaa!"**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did... Oishi and Kikumaru would be madly in love, Kaidoh would have a major crush on Inui, and Momo would be lusting after Ryoma! But I don't... **sob**

Onto the drabbles!

Lap Dance

It was on the eve of another tournament victory that Oishi decided to make his move. During the victory party, high school junior Momoshiro dared high school senior Eiji to give his doubles partner a lap dance. Everyone had expected Oishi to be blushing and stammering with embarrassment, but instead he simply watched Eiji's expressions with his hands on the slim hips. Eiji was flushed red, his gaze burning and hooded, with his lips parted slightly with the exertion of his movements. Oishi gulped. All the blood in his body rushing down toward his penis which was steadily growing harder. As Eiji finished his dance, Oishi was so hard, his erection would win a duel against Atobe's ego.

Kiss

The moment Oishi's lips touched his, Eiji froze on the spot. He was ecstatic! His heart was racing a mile a minute! He was nervous! His body trembling like a leaf! He was... horny as fuck! As Oishi tried to pull away, Eiji grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard, slipping his tongue between the vice-captain's lips and challenging the other's tongue for a duel. Oishi let out a surprised grunt, but as he wrapped his arms around Eiji's waist and Eiji pressed tightly to him, he had no reason to complain.

Practice

Oishi was completely distracted. Tezuka could see it easily. As another ball got past Oishi and Eiji let out a frustrated mewl, Tezuka's eyes narrowed. As the ball was served and Eiji ran to catch it, Tezuka followed Oishi's gaze... right to Eiji's ass.

The tennis uniform consisted of shorts and a jersey. Eiji wore black spandex shorts under his uniform, spandex that hugged his thighs and ass quite tightly. Tezuka felt heat fill his face and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't tear his gaze away.

After practice, Tezuka took a cold shower. He avoided Eiji... and Oishi's glare of death.

Bathroom

The bathroom was Eiji's sanctuary. He spent a lot of time in the bathroom brushing his teeth and taking long hot baths to ease his muscles after acrobatics play. Oishi hardly ever went inside, only going in to do the necessary things; but at the end of the day when Eiji stood to the door of their bedroom in only a small towel and giving Oishi "the look", Oishi decided that bathroom sex was the best.

Hands

If there was any part of Oishi that was Eiji's favorite, it was his hands. Big, warm, and gently... always touching Eiji in the right spots to make him moan, whimper, gasp, or scream at the top of his lungs.

Ass

If anyone were to ever ask Oishi what he liked most about Eiji's body, he would probably smile and say 'all of him'; but secretly, he loved Eiji's ass. He'd spent most of his junior high and high school careers watching that ass move back and forth and jump all over the place while playing tennis. Gradually, he grew from watching it, to wanting to touch it, to needing to touch it. So the night Eiji gave him that lap dance, it took all of Oishi's will power not to just grab Eiji and toss him on the ground, strip him, and pound his hard cock right into that tight ass.

Cuddling

Eiji loved to cuddle. His favorite memories consisted of cuddling Oishi. 'Good-night' cuddling, 'good morning' cuddling, movies cuddling, and cuddling while Oishi reads or studies. However, Eiji's favorite cuddling time was post-coital cuddling when their bodies were pressed tightly together, sweat drying, hearts beating as one, Oishi's soft, sensitive cock slipping out of him with hot cum slowly sliding down his thighs, and finally... with one of Oishi's arms holding him close and tight as they lay down to take a nap.

Hate

Eiji worked as a stuntman, and Oishi hated it. Not only was Eiji often doing crazy, dangerous, life-threatening stunts, but he was surrounded by hot, flirty actors, and beautiful, desperate actresses. And yet the moment he walks through the door after classes and Eiji comes running out of the kitchen in nothing but a small, frilly apron with his favorite dinner cooking and pouncing him into a hug, Oishi can't help but smile and know nothing will ever take Eiji away from him.

Study

If there was anything that bothered Eiji more than not being able to brush his teeth, it was Oishi's classes. Studying medicine took up more of Oishi's time than Eiji liked. His poor lover often got headaches from the stress, lack of sleep and constant reading of books. So, as often as he could, Eiji would do anything to help Oishi relieve the stress and get as much sleep as he could. He took a masseuse class to give Oishi massages, he cooked Oishi's favorites dinners, had a hot bath started with aroma therapy for when Oishi came home. Upon hearing from Oishi that sex could often relieve headaches, Eiji began wearing embarrassing outfits, and even refrained from being loud and annoying, though Oishi would tell him he was never annoying. So, to help with Oishi's headaches and keep him from talking pain killers, he seduced his lover about once or twice a week. Not that either complained.

Fetish

Upon becoming lovers, Oishi discovered a fetish of his. His nipple fetish. Particularly Eiji's nipples. Small, pink, and immediately becoming hard to Oishi's touch. Oishi could spend hours just licking, nipping, pinching, and sucking those nipples; but Eiji gave him an allotted time. Ten minutes, no more, and preferably less. Any longer and Eiji's nipples would become too sensitive and begin to hurt. So, Oishi used his time well, drawing out as many sounds from Eiji as he could, and worshiping those tiny pink buds.

Position

Sex was done in many different positions as they could handle, but Eiji's favorite position was missionary. Yes, after a certain amount of time and thrusting, his legs would begin to hurt, especially when Oishi put them over his shoulders; but being able to look up at his lover and touch any part of him that he could reach, it wasn't sex. It was making love. Staring into each other's eyes, holding hands tightly and kissing sweetly, Oishi would take his time and make love to Eiji slowly, gently, sweetly; and always ending in "I love you".

OKOKOKOK

So there you have it! Yaaaay! I love OishixEiji! Read and review please!


End file.
